


The Tale of Caturday II

by CreativeSweets



Series: Cat Destiny [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Traits, M/M, PWP, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Topping from the Bottom, cat?Phichit, neko!phichit, shapeshifter!Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Chris can't get laid because of his cockblocking cat, Phichit.Until one morning he gets laidbecauseof his cockblocking cat.Because said cat wasn't just a normal cat.And Chris was smitten....Can be read as a stand-alone





	The Tale of Caturday II

Chris was vaguely aware of the extra warmth cuddled into his side. He felt something wet and rough on his throat and he automatically tilted his head, trying to remember the last time he woke up with someone in his bed. At home. Because his dick of a cat always found a way to stop him from getting any. He frowned. He was  _ certain  _ he made it back to the apartment last night, Victor didn’t drink and he remembered stumbling into the apartment and falling to his knees to cuddle with Phichit right there in the front hall. His confusion grew.

He yelped when he felt teeth on his neck and pushed away from whoever it was next to him and,  _ unfortunately,  _ ended up ungracefully falling over the side of the bed and landing with a resounding thud. Groaning, he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and desperately tried to remember  _ something.  _ He pushed his hands up over his face and opened his eyes and immediately they locked onto the man peering over the edge of the bed. Tan skin, charcoal eyes, and a small grin greeted him. Chris paused and congratulated drunk Chris. He couldn’t recall ever waking up next to such an attractive man before. But this raised even more questions.

He sat up and that's when he really took a good look at his newest bedmate. Or, more specifically, the cat ears and tail that flicked into view. Despite his confusion he recovered quickly.

“Good morning.”

The man’s grin grew and Chris could see sharp teeth.

“Morning! Though it would’ve been better if you hadn’t fallen out.”

“And who might you be...exactly?”

Ah, that was the wrong thing to say. His mysterious man frowned and tilted his head.

“You don’t recognize me?”

Chris shook his head slowly.

Mystery man pursed his lips as he thought, then snapped his fingers.

“Then lemme show you! C’mere!”

And just like that, Chris was being dragged onto the bed and placed near the headboard. He let his eyes flicker over the other before resolutely keeping his eyes locked with the other. Tan hands placed themselves over his shoulders and he kept still as the other came closer and ran his mouth across his jaw. It wasn’t quite a hug, but it certainly reminded him of what Phi— 

“Phichit?!”

He was rewarded with a quick peck on his lips and a little wink.

“Who else?”

Chris gaped at him. At Phichit.  _ Phichit.  _ So many questions filled his head and he scrambled to figure out which one to ask but he ended up blurting out, “Is this why you wouldn’t let me have anyone over?”

Phichit flashed him a sheepish grin.

“Guilty as charged…?” He trailed off.

Chris grabbed at him and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“Were you able to do this all this time?”

Phichit opened his mouth to answer, but Chris interrupted him with another kiss.

“Less talk.”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Phichit grinned and pushed Chris to lay on his back.

Chris could only watch the lascivious grin spread across Phichit’s face and he felt himself slyly return one. He gripped Phichit’s hips and pulled him closer causing both to groan at the sensation. Phichit wasted no time in leaning down and sucking big marks on his neck and collarbone. Chris swore and repositioned his hands over that firm tan ass and ground upwards as he pulled Phichit down. He was rewarded with a particularly sharp bite and a breathy moan across his neck.

“I swear if you don’t get that ass in my face in the next ten seconds I’m going to disown you,” Chris growled.

That sent Phichit flying as he positioned himself with his knees next to Chris’ shoulders as he faced away from him. Chris moaned at the lewd sight in front of him and eagerly pulled Phichit back by his hips and licked a broad stripe from his balls to his twitching hole. Chris felt Phichit tense and let out a broken sounding hiss. Grinning, Chris used one hand to pull teasing strokes on the cock that hovered above his chest. His other hand found purchase on the dark brown tail that was quivering above him. A high-pitched curse sounded out in a language Chris couldn’t identify. Growing bold, he pulled at the tail roughly and relished in the breathless gasps he was drawing from his kitty cat.

The moment his tongue started to breach the tight ring of muscle he felt Phichit lean down and place kitten licks over the head of his cock. He moaned appreciatively and noted absently how much  _ better  _ that not-as-soft as a human’s tongue was. He pulled his hands away and would forever remember the little whimpers that fell from Phichit. With his arms no longer trapped by those tan thighs, he used one hand to pull a cheek away and the other to place a finger next to his tongue and rub circles at his entrance. He pushed the finger in slightly along with his tongue. That made Phichit all but  _ swallow  _ him completely. 

“Ah, shit,” Chris huffed out as he felt himself hit the back of Phichit’s throat. Then Phichit hummed and Chris, not to be outplayed, added a second finger to the first.

Phichit popped off with a hard suck and moaned as he rocked back to take more of his fingers.

“I won’t break,” Phichit panted, “So I want you to fuck me hard.”

Chris turned his head slightly and bit down on the round globe of his ass and was met with a long groan.

_ “Chris!”  _ One of Phichit’s hands had found its way and was stroking him as his mouth hovered over the tip. “Scratch what I said, I  _ need  _ you to fuck me hard... _ please Chris.” _

“Well when you ask so nicely,” Chris started as he reached over to his nightstand for his lube, “I guess I’ll just have to spoil you rotten.” With that, he punctuated his statement by pushing a third finger in and then a fourth in rapid succession. 

Phichit howled and went back to enthusiastically sucking him off. Chris relished in the return of the silken yet slightly rough heat and went about pouring lube over his fingers and spreading it around. After a few more strokes he curled his fingers and Phichit’s whole body jolted.

“Mmmngh…”

“You ready,  _ ma pêche?”  _ Chris huskily said as he removed his fingers and manhandled the smaller body above him so he was facing him again and was hovering precariously above his cock. 

Charcoal eyes met his in a burning display of lust as Phichit sunk down in one fluid motion that had Chris throwing his head back and gripping Phichit’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. 

_ “Fuck.” _

“Yes, I believe that’s what we’re doing,” Phichit leaned down to whisper in his ear, “And I believe that it’s time to start  _ moving. _ ” He bit the offending lobe and Chris thrust up in appreciation. 

Phichit’s stuttering moan sounded out through the room and Chris pulled Phichit off of him almost completely and then pulled him down as he thrust up. This had Phichit clawing at his shoulders and it was Chris’ turn to hiss at the sting. After the third thrust Phichit was reduced to a babbling mess and pleading  _ ‘more’  _ and  _ ‘Chris!’  _ and  _ ‘oh god don’t stop’  _ as he buried his face in the junction of Chris’ neck. Chris turned his head and sucked a mark on Phichit’s neck and  _ felt  _ more than heard the purr that ran through Phichit. He nibbled his way up and stopped with his lips next to his ear.

“Come for me.”

Chris watched as Phichit’s ears twitched wildly around and he choked out a half sob as hot fluid coated their stomachs. He felt Phichit tense up around him and then he found his completion a few thrusts later. There was a few blissful white moments and then Chris was opening his eyes and staring up at his companion, their breath mingling in the small space between them.

Phichit placed a soft kiss over his lips and then groaned as he rolled off of Chris and snuggled into his side. Chris watched as he ran his fingers through the sticky mess on his stomach and then pop the fingers into his mouth. His jaw dropped and his spent dick gave a valiant twitch as the sight. Phichit just grinned against his fingers and spent far longer than necessary licking them completely clean. When he seemed satisfied with his teasing, he leaned up and gave Chris another kiss.

“We should go clean off,” Chris suggested. A hot shower sounded glorious right now.

“What, like in the bath?” Phichit’s nose wrinkled up.

“Mhm.”

“Pass,” A deep chocolate tail flicking up and over the two of them. “I may  _ look  _ similar to you, but I’m first and foremost, a  _ feline,  _ and this feline doesn’t like water running all over him.”

Chris chuckled and pulled Phichit closer to him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Whatever you say,  _ ma pêche.” _

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed, and if so be sure to check out the other stories in this series as well! 
> 
> Many thanks!
> 
> EDIT: here's my [ tumblr! ](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)


End file.
